


John Watson and the Awkward Holiday Party

by thedemonkingawakes



Series: Let's Write Sherlock Collection [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Challange, Christmas, Gen, Holiday, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonkingawakes/pseuds/thedemonkingawakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John attend Scotland Yard's holiday party after Sherlock's return. But the formerly dead detective is greeted with mixed reactions to his return, making the party extremely awkward, even more so when Mycroft decides to stop by. <br/>Takes place after Many Happy Returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Watson and the Awkward Holiday Party

“Sherlock, the tie is necessary. Now, will you put it on correctly or do I have to tie it around your neck?”

Sherlock frowned, but removed the tie from where he was using it as a drink coaster and draped it around his neck. He deftly tied the tie into a bow around his neck and turned to John.

“You're not wearing a tie.”

John smirked. “I haven’t been ‘dead’ for two years. Besides, you said you wanted to make an impression.”

“I’m not wearing this ridiculous tie.”

Sherlock stalked back into his room. John could hear him throwing things out of his closet, but decided not to intervene and tapped his finger impatiently on his leg. Five minutes later, Sherlock walked back into the room, his wearing his usual coat and scarf. The bowtie was nowhere to be seen.

“Come on, Sherlock, we have a party to go to.”

“I don’t see why I have to go.”

John sighed. “Because Lestrade invited us. He had a good point too, you need to get reaquainted with Scotland Yard.”

Sherlock walked out of 221B Baker Street, leaving John to hurry after him.

~*~*~

Greg Lestrade glanced at the clock. John and Sherlock were late, again. Lestrade sighed and let himself be pulled back into the noisy chatter of Scotland Yard’s holiday party. Suddenly, all the talking stopped. Lestrade turned to find the source of the noise and saw Sherlock standing slightly inside the doorway. Lestrade pushed his way to the front of the room.

“Good to see you, Sherlock. I’m glad you could make it to the party.”

“Perhaps you are, but you are one of a very small few. Anderson looks particularly unhappy to see me.”

“It does take time to get used to the fact that you aren’t dead.” Lestrade said, trying to salvage the situation. Perhaps inviting Sherlock to their holiday party hadn’t been the best idea.

“We can’t stay long, Greg. I have to leave tomorrow to visit my sister.” John said, stepping forward to stand next to Sherlock.

Lestrade flashed him a small smile, recognizing that he was trying to help Lestrade out.

“Still alive then, freak.” Said a voice from behind them.

Sherlock turned to face Sally Donovan.  “You're still spending nights at Anderson’s, you’re still not good at police work, and you still can’t come up with good insults. In fact, you were recently put on desk duty for letting evidence get stolen.”

A knock sounded on the door. Lestrade pulled it open and Molly stepped into the room. Sherlock turned away from Donovan and nodded towards Molly.

“Molly.”

Molly blushed. “Hello Sherlock.”

Sherlock didn’t hear her, having already left to annoy Anderson.

~*~*~

The door creaked open. Everyone looked towards the door in time to see none other than Mycroft Holmes walk into the room, his ever-present umbrella swinging on his arm.

“Hello Lestrade. Hello Molly. Pleasure to see you both.”

Before Lestrade could respond, Sally Donovan pushed her way to the front of the room.

“Enough. This is a Scotland Yard holiday party. Anyone not from Scotland Yard can get out now.” Sally ordered, pointing towards the door.

For a second, a look akin to regret crossed Anderson's face. Before anyone noticed, it was gone, replaced by a blank expression.

Sherlock strode out the door, his coat swirling behind him.  John, Molly, and Lestrade looked at each other for a moment before following him.

"Happy Christmas." Mycroft said dryly before walking out the door.


End file.
